DIFFERENT WORLD
by MariaSelena
Summary: She is Thea Marie Tarus. A royalty hidden from the moroi community. Why? Because she was different. She can control four elements in insurmountable power. She is a threat to the community. However, her parents sent her to the vampire academy. Instead of Tarus she introduced herself as Thea Marie Surat. Now, what will happen if everyone discovered her powers and her fake identity?
1. Lost

They were under attack. Strigoi attack.

_Calm down. You can't do anything._ Her grip tightened.

It's not that I can't do anything but she must not do anything for her family… for her family… she keep repeating the words in her mind as she follows the dhampirs leading them to a safer place. As she followed them, she can't stop herself from looking at the window. She was mortified. The ground was a total chaos. There are dead strigois but the number of moroi and dhampir's dead body are just too many.

Her body was shaking. She can't stop it. _Damn! When did I become so weak?_

A hand grasped her hand. It was warm.

I looked into the hand and to the face of the caring woman who grasped my hand.

"Thea, everything's gonna be fine." Rica soothed her. "I'll take care of you" She nodded and smiled genuinely.

I know she meant it. She held her hand tighter. "Thank you, Rica" and somehow her body started to calm down.

Rica smiled. Rica is also a Moroi. She is a petite moroi which complemented her child-like face. She has been her friend for the past years she stayed at the academy. Her only friend. She was not like your average moroi who befriends co-morois.

_It is not that I do not want to. But it is for the best. It is in order to protect them. The fewer she care about the more her secret will be protected._

Many tried to befriend her on her first day of school. She just declined their offer and chose to avoid them. Hence, people started calling her a geek. Well, not that her grades are very high. Nonetheless, she does not mind. As long as she is left alone, she does not care. She tried her best to look invisible at school and be all alone.

Until, one day, she witnessed a group of morois bullying Rica at the back of the school building. She was about to turn her back when those who were bullying her had just left and she saw Rica all alone, blank faced. She was not crying. There were no emotions on her face. She walked away. She does not want to have any friends. She can't afford to have one.

_But what are you so afraid? That she'll betray you? Does this woman look like she will betray you? And you won't even befriend her. You'll just help her. What is wrong with you?_

The next thing she know she was helping Rica. And the next thing she know they become great friends. She was more like her protector. I did not thought of her to have such personality. She seemed weak hearted on the first time I saw her, not even fighting back. But after that day, she changed. On that day, I was helping her, she promised herself never to be weak again. And she stayed true to her promise.

The next day, when those who bullied her attempted bullying her once again. They got what they deserve. Well, Rica was an air-user, an excellent one. She defeated four morois with her elemental power. She is awesome. I guess, emotions really drive one's elemental power. And ever since that day no one dared to bully her. Also, no one dared to come approach her. Using elemental powers to attack others is a taboo in the moroi-dhampir society. Despite, the school trying to hide the incident Rica became renowned in the school and was named the "air monster" which strengthened our bond more. Being with her, means people avoiding me. So I do not mind being with her. And then, we were both air users. Often times, we were not on school ground, we were above school ground. At the sky, seating on the clouds and just telling all sorts of stories and practicing our air element. She was her first best friend or her first friend that is somebody same her age. Way back home, she has no one except old people. And when I say old people I mean it. They were like 100 to 500 years old. Well, my parents are already 200 plus years old —not that it doesn't matter but I just grew tired of asking them plus I'm not so good with numbers. Unlike other couples, my parents were not gifted with great baby-making organs because I was their only child and I'm still seventeen years old. That is why she loves Rica. She loves her so much. She was like a big sister to her. Although, that would be physically awkward since I am way taller than her. But anyways, she was the sister she always longed for.

"Hey," Rica tapped her.

She was done reminiscing. She was back to the fearful reality she was right now.

"Hey" I answered back.

"We are safe now." She assured her.

She smiled.

Out of nowhere, somebody screamed. A lot were of people were screaming and running to their direction.

"What's happening?" I asked to myself aloud.

Rica tightened her grip on my hand. "The strigois have reached this place." She said.

We went back. However, a lot were already at the back and we are in the front line.

"Damn!" I heard Rica cursed.

The dhampirs protecting them were all dead. The strigois are now coming their way at us.

"Damn it!" Rica cursed once more and let go of her hand.

Her eyes widened.

"Rica, what the hell?" I asked looking at her, begging.

I know what she is about to do and I do not want her to do it.

"I'll protect you, li'l sis." She said.

And using her air power she forced the strigois away from us (the group of morois compressing each other at the farthest corner of the room just to stay alive and away from the strigois while Rica was all alone protecting them). Yes, Rica, was able to push the strigois back however there were other strigois who were stronger and can withstand her air element plus the fact that she is not used of using her air element this long for a long time. It has just been 10 minutes and Rica had turned pale. Her air barrier protecting us from the strigois is already weakening. And when one strigoi was able to get pass her barrier and is about to attack her that is when she had to step forward. She used her air power to throw the strigoi about to attack Rica. He went into the glass pane and fall. There's no doubt the strigoi is dead he was 500 feet away from the ground.

She can barely hear the crowd behind her grasped in astonishment. There were also a lot of whispers but it is not of her concern as of the moment.

Rica looked at her, "What are you doing" she asked in a very weak voice.

I smiled, "This time. I will protect you. You can rest for now." She kissed her forehead.

She tried to smile. "I'm sorry but I am out of energy." She said as she collapsed on the floor. Moments later, her barrier was gone.

She then created her own barrier. She then counted. Thirty eight strigois were out in her barrier. She can hold the barrier an hour maximum however, there is no assurance that help would come after an hour. Creating the barrier for an hour would exhaust all her energy and if no help comes all her effort and Rica's will be futile. They all gonna end up dying in these strigois bastards' hands. She was left with no choice. She closed her eyes and imaged forming 38 silver stakes from her aura. First the earth element to form the stake. It took almost all her energy to form the stakes. She was sweating. Her body was stiffening. She was just on the first phase and her body seemed to not last anymore. Combining both the water, air, and fire she fill it in the stake. Gradually, the wooden stakes turned into silver stakes. Using her air power, she sent those stakes to all thirty eight strigois. She must aim for their heart. She cannot afford to lose. She have used all her energy creating the stakes and barrier. _The heart. Hit the heart, I beg of you._ The seconds of waiting if those strigois hit by her stake would wake up were like hell. She kept wishing they were dead. Minutes had passed and they are not standing. She lied on the floor dead tired. And then she heard the students scream.

She can particularly hear, the blond woman, ah yes, Lissa Dragomir, the last of the Dragomir Royal bloodline. "Get away, a strigoi is about to attack you!"

_A strigoi? But how? I made sure they were all dead._ Then she forced herself to stand but it is only her head she was able to lift. The strigoi she thought she shoved off earlier is about to attack her. She tried to defend herself trying to summon the last bit of energy inside her but she was worn out of fatigue. The strigoi just a few steps away was fast approaching her with his devilish grin. "_Damn it! My body's numb. I can't move" _ she silently cursed. She closed her eyes. _So this is game over for me. Never thought I'll die at such young age but nonetheless, I am proud of myself. I was able to protect my sister. For what it's worth, I'm glad._ She smiled as her eyes closed waiting for the strigoi to kill her. A minute had passed but she could not feel any pain instead she felt a splash of something liquid in her face. She opened her eyes only to see Rica, her face a few inches away from her. And the strigoi beheaded. Just a few inch away from Rica together with a sword. She touched her face. Some of the strigois blood is still spilled on her face. She then wiped off the blood.

"Hey, what are y…you…" tears sprung from her eyes. As she looked into her chest. It was bleeding. There is so much bleeding...

"Don't cry. Damn it! I never thought you were this great of a fffighter." She exhaled heavy breathing. "WWWhy didn't you tell me. I cccould have asked yyyou to teach me."

She was crying. " .. everything's fine. You're fine. I'm here for you. You'll not die. Okay." She tried to make an earth potion. But nothing. Nothing was coming out of her hand.

"Hey, somebody.. can somebody help her. Those earth users. Please. Come and help her." She wiped the tears on her face.

Students from the group stood. An air user student put his hand in her nose making it easier for her to breath. The earth users gathered their hands together, the next thing she knew they have stripped Ricca and where putting the earth potion on her wound.

"Hey" Rica grasped her hand.

"Thank yyou for being my li'l sssis. I wwwill always llllove you, ya kkknow!" she held her hand tighter.

"I love you, too. Okay. So hang in there." She was crying.

"Her heart's been crushed." The female earth user said.

"Impossible…" she was hopeless.

"Can't you do anything else?" She asked hopelessly.

Lissa approached us. She put her hand over her chest. Closed her eyes. She was concentrating. Sweating hard. "it is not working. It's the depressants. I'm so sorry. I badly want to help." She looked at me teary eyed.

I did not understand what she tried to do. She was about to ask about it but then… but then she felt Rica's hands... It's slowly losing its grasp on her hand. "Thank yyo—" and she's gone.

She was losing it. She can feel it.. her wrath… it's taking control of her. "Get lost. Everybody, I beg of you. Get out of this classroom. Please!" she screamed.

Lissa looked at her. I gave her a begging and desperate look.

She nodded.

"Didn't you hear what she say. She said leave!" Lissa screamed.

"But it isn't safe" a man shouted.

"So is here!" she shouted and flames start consuming the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get discourage reading the next chapters because of the heavy drama of the first chapter. Things will get lighter as the story progresses. Happy reading!**

**© EIRAMAROC**


	2. Meeting with Mr Arrogant

She woke up. She feels dizzy. Everything's white. "Where am i?"

"You're in the clinic" a doctor said. "Doctor Olendzki, here." She feigned a smile. "What happened?" she asked. Then pieces of memory came rushing at her. Fire, a man carrying her, Rica dead. The next thing she knew she was crying again. She feel so exhausted. "Where is she?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor looked confused. "Who is s—"

"She's burned to ashes" a man she just noticed sitting on a chair near her door. He is reading a book. Her heart tightened. Suddenly, it seemed her world stopped revolving. _Weird._ She sees him but it's like she is not seeing him. Same goes for the doctor. She is talking to them she can see them but she simply do not care. She feels so dead inside.

The man was staring at her. "Hey" he called out. He stood up walking towards her. That was when she snapped out of it. As of the moment, she does not want any interaction with anyone.

She simply nodded to give him a response. He stopped. He then returned to his chair and continued reading his book. She looked outside the window. She knew it. She knew she was dead the instant she saw the wound on her chest. But she stubbornly believed she can be saved. Why? Why must it be Rica who died to save her? Why is it not me who died to save Rica? Things would have been easier that way. Her tears fall subconsciously. Minutes, hours had passed and she was just blindly staring outside the window not saying anything. Just contemplating…reminiscing the happy moments with Rica. She's so tired. She does not want to shout or even cry anymore. She is just so tired. Rica would never want to see her this weak. She wanted her to be strong and enjoy life. That is the reason why she sacrificed her life for me not to become this pathetic bitch who does not know what to do. She took a deep breath. _It's about time to face the consequences of my actions._ There's a bigger dilemma she has to face. Her secret. The one she tried so hard to keep for how many years had just been revealed. She has to do something. She looked at the man who is about to finish reading his book. The doctor is gone. I guess there's no other choice.

She took a long deep breath. "Are you the man who saved me from the fire?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you." She wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

She exhaled. "I-Is anybody hurt from the fire?"

The room was silent.

"Yes." The man answered. "It did not merely hurt it killed many." His face dead serious.

She was dumbfounded. She was having goose bumps and her body is shivering.

"Geez. They were strigois, alright. The fire killed strigois." He answered with his head shaking.

She exhaled. She crossed her eyes and thanks the lord. "It was a good thing nobody was hurt." She smiled at him. God knows how annoying this man is. He could have just told her that everyone's safe and she killed strigois from the fire but he stupidly constructed it in a manner that will make her assume other non-strigoi creatures were harmed. But she can't find herself mad at the moment. _Thank you… thank you… nobody was hurt. _

For a second she thought he was dumbfounded but then he just shrugged. Perhaps, it was the first time somebody smiled at him despite his brusque nature.

She was about to say something when the doctor entered her room.

"How are you?" Doctor Olendzki asked.

"Better" she smiled.

Her eyebrows arched. A group of guardians entered her room.

"What do you need?" Doctor Olendzki asked.

"We were informed that Miss Surat is awake." The head of the guardian replied.

She was confused. "How long has I been out?" she asked the doctor.

"About 2 weeks." Doctor Olendzki replied.

She gasped. _That long. Impossible, the last time she went "berserk" she was out for 2 days. Something is wrong… from 2 days to 2 weeks… damn!_

The guardians showed the doctor a paper. The man in the chair stood and looked at the paper as well. The doctor doesn't seem to mind but the guardians did.

"Who is this man?" asked the guardian.

"He was the guardian of this patient. He has the right to see this."

"As far as we know that woman was an orphan."

Both the doctor and the man were shocked.

"I am his fiancé" the man said.

She was shocked but she tried to hide it. She closed her eyes. Whatever the doctor and the man saw in the paper means danger for her. She tried to concentrate. _Wind. Water. Earth. _Looks like, she has drained all her elemental power. She's weaponless and weak. She can only trust the doctor and her fake fiancé.

"Man! A dhampir and a moroi together? You've got to be joking me? And you are too young to be a couple." the guardian mocked.

"As far as I know, I am unaware of the rules that highly states no moroi and dhampir can marry. And in a year's time I will be eighteen we can officially be married." She said full of authority. Somehow in their eyes she is still a moroi.

The man merely shrugged his shoulders.

She exhaled. "Okay. I will come with you. But will you please step out. I have to change my clothes. At least, I have to look decent." She said sarcastically.

"Okay." The guardian agreed. "But the doctor and your fiancé are waiting outside with us."

"The doctor can go but my fiancé stays. I cannot move my body. I need someone to help me put my clothes on."

The guardian shook his head. "Fine."

"Do not come in unless told to do so." She directed.

The guardian smirked misunderstanding what she just meant. "Okay. But don't take much of your time."

And they were out.

The man immediately removed the steel connecting her bed. Silently, he put the steel as a lock on the door's handle. The man moves swiftly and sure. She stands up. She exhaled. At least she can move her body. She feels weak but she can move her body. She went to the closet and look for clothes. She found pajamas and a shirt. She put the pajamas on and removes her lab gown and put the shirt on. She then looks back only to see the man watching at her. "Oh my gosh! Are you peeping on me?" she whispered.

"Well, you suddenly go naked in front of me. I am just a man who has his needs." He whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Unbelievable. I am with a maniac." She whispered not trying to hide the dismay and disgust she is feeling towards him.

"Yeah. Alright. You're done so please step aside." He come close to me… to the closet rather… and pushed the closet near the door. It was a good thing that the hospital' door does not have a glass. It will be harder to break in and they cannot see even a silhouette of what they are doing. He then pushed the bed.

Looks like he wasn't really peeping on me. He was just waiting for me to finish dressing myself and then he will push the cabinet as a blockade on the door. _This man_… she smiled…

"Let's go" He whispered as he carries her like a baggage in his shoulder. She put her hands on her mouth to avoid screaming…_ Is annoying!_ He.. we rather (me in his shoulders) jumped into the tree. He was clinging to the tree with his left hand while holding onto me with his right hand. After, that head turning swings on the tree we were on the ground.

He put a cap on me. "Act natural. Okay. Believe that nobody can recognize you."

_Damn! Easy to say, hard to do._

**© EIRAMAROC**


	3. I'm Sorry

"How are you related to Lissa Dragomir?" the man asked.

We were now walking in the forest.

"A classmate" she briefly replied.

"For a classmate she and that dhampir friend are kind to help us get into the forest." He said while picking a dried branch he found on the ground.

She just nodded. She can vividly understand what he is saying. She was sweating. Her body feels so weak. She feels like she will collapse any moment now it is sheer willpower that allows her to move. Things are becoming blurred in her vision.

"Look out" he jumped over her and she lost her consciousness.

* * *

"Wake up" he was shaking her roughly.

_Damn it! Shaking her so roughly! Doesn't this man understand that she is not feeling well?! _Annoyed. Tired. Scared. With all the energy she has he kicked the man.

The man who was caught off-guard had received no damage at all from her lame kick. "Seriously?" the man stood. "Is this what I get in return from rescuing your highness from that big boar?" he exclaimed while pointing at the boar near her. Weird! He does not seem pissed of what she had done.

She felt a little bit guilty; it was so little she does not attempt to say her apologies. "Well, it was your fault. You were hurting me with all those rough shaking."

"But that was because I thought you were dead. Your pulse is very low. And you are very pale. I am not a doctor. I thought you were losing it. Little did I know, you can still kick!" he smirked. "Tsk!"

This time, she felt really guilty. "I am sorry."

She tried to stand. But as she was about to stand her weakened body started to lose balance. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact of her on the ground but instead she fell into this broad, strong arms.

"Geez. Woman! What will I do to you?" he complained while carrying her (princess-style).

She can smell him… his sweat. She can clearly see him... his face. That high aristocratic nose. Chinito eyes. Sexy lips. Oval face. _Damn! Why did I only notice this now… I am with a very handsome man!_ For a second she lost it. She was just merely staring at the man who was carrying her like she is a sack filled with air.

To her surprise he put her down near the boar he must have knocked down earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"Drink." That's all he said and left.

She looked at the boar. "I am sorry consider this a compensation for your attempt attack on me earlier."

* * *

"Looks like you feel better." The man said.

She nod. "Thanks." _I do not know how you knew that I hate it when there are other people who watch me suck my feeders. But thank you. _Perhaps, most morois hate it, too. She is uncertain. She lived in a world far from where most morois lived. But this she is certain. She was unlike most morois who prefer their feeders as human. I have never tasted a fresh human blood. At a young age she was informed of the danger our saliva imposes to humans so often times it is animals she feed upon or from blood bags. Every month she and her family get tons of blood bag delivery. For a long time her parents had stopped drinking fresh human blood. They are like her who prefer blood bags and animal blood not because it is tastier but because it is what they believe is right.

"Let's go!"

"Let us rest first." She said as she realized that his leg was bleeding. _Why had I not seen it before? _Perhaps, because she was on the verge of hallucinating during those time._ Damn! How stupid can I be?_

"We had just rested. It is not yet safe." He said while walking.

She looked back. They are already in the forest. A little bit far from the academy's ground. He was right. It is not safe. The guardians can deduce that they were in the forest. _At this rate, it will be easy for them to find us. Damn! But his leg is bleeding because I was stupid enough not to notice the boar!_ Then she heard it… a voice, _to your right_. She looked to her right. There was nothing there. She walked towards it. There were a lot of vines and bushes but wait beneath the vines… _is that a cave? _

"Hey" she shouted.

"What?" he shouted back. He seemed tired. He was breathing hard. "What are you doing there? Is it not so easy for you to understand that it is dangerous in the forest?" He seemed really pissed.

"I found a cave." I shouted back ignoring his anger. Perhaps, it was all because of the fatigue.

He paused. He approached me. He smiled and patted her head. "You've got great eyes. It's a hidden cave. It's very hard to see."

She ignored the annoyance she felt when he patted her head. _this jerk! treating me like i am some kid. _ "so we can take a break now."

"Yes." He answered feeling relieved. "Stay there." He picked a stick before entering the cave. A few minutes later he was out. "All clear." He smiled.

His forehead wrinkled. "why aren't you entering?"

"You go first" I said. "I will look for food"

"No, I will look for food." He said. "What if another boar attacks? You will not stand a chance."

"I know but look the food's just a few steps away." she said while pointing at the trees just a few meters away. "And I feel so much better now that I am full. Believe me, I know some basic combat skills." She added. Back at her old home her parent's dhampirs were teaching her self defense.

"I know" he murmured.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Look, you were the one who hunted for my food so in return it is my duty to look for your food. I do not like to be indebted to anyone."

"I am not asking for anything in return." He said still not approving her idea.

"Look, if I'm in danger, I'll call for help. I am not stupid to let myself be a boar or anybody's food. I am just too tasty for them." She joked.

He smiled. Then, shook his head. "Do not wait to see a boar. If you feel something off just call me immediately." He said.

"Ahhhm." she said. He paused. "I know this may sound weird but I do not know you're name."

"I am Luke." He paused. "You can call me Luke."

She smiled. "I am Thea. You can call me Thea."

He nodded.

* * *

"You're welcome, Sir. Good bye." Luke ended the conversation after seeing her.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My dad's moroi. Anyway, what took you so long?" he asked

"The fruits are heavy...you know?" She answered sarcastically as she put the fruits down. She wants to ask farther about his dad's moroi but it seemed he does not want to talk about it.

He grabs an apple and eats it.

She approached him.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"I am trying to clean your wound. I found some medical herbs on the way." She lied. She specifically looked for the herbs. That is the reason why it took her so long. It was a good thing her earth elemental power is gradually returning. She learned the directions of the herbs where there will be no boars or any dangerous creatures she will meet along the way or else she is totally doomed. She is not trying to make Luke her friend. After Rica, she does not want to have any friend. She cannot afford to have a friend. It becomes her weakness. But the guy has helped her so much. She does not even know why he is helping her but he owes the guy a lot. The least she can do is ease the pain he feels on his left leg.

She first munched a leaf… "It may be a little bit gross but it will stop the bleeding. "She spit the munched leaves on his wound. She encircled it with her finger. She then munched another type of leaf. She added another type of leaf. She removed the first leaf and spit the new leaves. "This will ease the pain and heal your wounds" she put the two leaves together. Her t-shirt was made of very thin cloth it was easy for her to strip it and use it as a bandage for his wound.

He was silent the entire time.

"Thank you." He said while ignoring her stare.

She smiled. _Please don't tell me this is what he looks like when he is embarrassed?_

"Is that a traditional earth potion technique?" he asked.

Her smile faded. She was surprised. "How did you know? Only a few people know of such technique?"

"I know one who uses the same technique. He was a friend of my dad."

She was about to ask about his dad when she saw him looking at her arm. There was a scratch there. It looks like he totally understood what took her so long because there's a glint of regret on his face.

She exhaled. She sat beside to him. .. a few inches away from him. "Mine is only a scratch. Yours is a wound. This is nothing. It's far from me dying." She said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She looked at him. He was looking at the cave's wall in front of him. He was serious. Well, he is a total stranger but something's telling me I can trust him. _How weird can that be?_

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" she asked.

He was just silent.

She exhaled. She looked at him. "I know you for less than twenty-four hours but you are the only person I trust right now."

He smiled and met her eyes. "We will go back to the academy. There will be people who will be helping us. You will not be the academy's guinea pig. I promise you that."

_I knew it! The institution wants to experiment on her body… for being the only moroi who can control four elements. This is what her parents dreaded. This is the reason why she wants to be alone… why she do not want to make friends…She is different. _

"Hey." Luke grasped her hand. She must have been shaking.

It was warm just like Rica's.

She removed his hand from hers. "I believe you. Thank you." _But I cannot make you my friend. I am sorry._

"Okay." He said. She did not look at him. _I am very sorry._

**©EIRAMAROC**


	4. I am Thea Marie Tarus!

"But Headmistress Kirova, she saved us."

"Miss Dragomir, I know that. However, she imposes a threat not only to the institution but to the whole moroi community?"

"A threat, Headmistress Kirova? Please, enlighten me, how can she be possibly a threat?" Lissa asked full of respect without sarcasm. In an intonation of a child who is just really willing to learn.

_Goodness! Luke! This is your plan? Lissa Dragomir. Kill me now! Indeed, the woman is from the royal bloodline but she is just like me 17 yrs old. She does not have the power. The connection. Everybody knows what she's doing is futile. _

Together with Lissa is her dhampir friend, Rose Hathaway, she was just silent in the whole discussion but she is not hiding the dismay in her face.

"If you insist Miss Dragomir, Miss Surat's power can destroy our community. She has the capability to kill co-morois and even our most skilled dhampirs. We are nothing but weak creatures with her ability."

"With all due respect, Headmistress Kirova, she can. I know that. But what will be her intention? We saw what that power can do to her body. Will she stupidly waste all her energy for something useless? What good will happen to her if she make both the moroi and dhampir community her enemy? Wouldn't it be to her disadvantage? She will lose a home. You said she was an orphan. Where will she go then?" Lissa spoke with so much feeling. She actually put herself in my shoes.

She can't suppress a smile. So many good people have been helping her. So many brave people willing to protect me like Rica.

"Miss Dragomir, if you will not stop this you will be accused as an accomplice like Miss Surat. I am very sure you do not want to drag the beautiful name of the dragomir into this scandal."

She was alarmed. First, it was Rica and now Lissa? _Damn it Thea! Why do you always put everyone in danger! I had enough!_

Lissa frowned. "But—"

"Enough, Miss Dragomir. We all know that talking to this woman is futile. She does not hear any logical things and reason. All she hears are the orders from above. I thank you but you do not have to drag your family into this. This is my fight." _Mom, dad I'm sorry. I do not want to drag you into this. But people who cares for me will be in danger. I can't let that happen. _"Forgive me, Headmistress Kirova but you have been addressing me in a very wrong manner for the past few years. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Thea Marie Tarus, the only daughter of Bartolomeo and Rose Marie Tarus."

The room was filled with silence. Then, simultaneously…

"Impossible! Those two do not have a kid. They never had a kid. You are a liar!" Kirova stated as her face grew pale.

Lissa's face was filled with shock but has maintained her composure.

"Holy shit!" Rose Hathaway exclaimed.

"I guess it took you quite a while to admit that." Luke smiled.

"You knew?" She asked. He nodded. She was stunned.

"Sir, Ma'am, your daughter has called you it will be very rude not to show support to your daughter who is very proud of you."

A knock on the window near Kirova's table and the couple appeared. "Ma, Pa" she was teary eyed. "You never fail to surprise me with your choice of appearance." She giggled.

As they both stepped inside the room. "Well, Luke called us and informed us of your situation." Her mom approached her. "I am disappointed Thea Marie why didn't you inform us right away? We specifically instructed that if something like this happens you will immediately inform us and you will let me and your dad handle this. " Her mom stated in her usual caring voice.

_I wanted to. The moment when I woke up from the hospital I have all intention of informing you._ _However... seeing how there were these people who are willing to help me despite me being a complete stranger really warms my heart. Somehow, for a kid who has always been loved and protected by her parents._ _To find people willing to go to the extent of endangering themselves for her sake. Made her realize something... That it would be nice if she can do the same... She want to protect the people she love and she was gifted with the capability of literally protecting them from harm._ As she stopped depending on her parents she had discovered this dormant desire of her. That is why she completely put her trust to Luke not knowing that asking the help of her parents was his plan. It is all for the sole reason that for once in her life she wants to know how far she can fly without them (her parents and the TARUS surname).

"And what is with this Surat surname? We sent you to school to let the other royalty get to know you. When finally we thought that you are capable of controlling your powers… we were ready to introduce you to the world." She was about to defend herself but her dad hushed her. "We agreed when you declined to have a party where we will introduce you to the moroi-dhampir world and in exchange you have to attend school at the vampire academy and at your own phase embrace the royal moroi community."

_Well, at first. It was just her classroom's teacher's fault for mistyping and misreading her name. She has all intention of correcting her homeroom teacher when she heard from her classmates._

_"Hey, Jesse (Jesse Zeklos). The bitch is no royalty. Looks like you can have a new toy."_

_The guy called Jesse smirked. "I am not in the mood today, Ralf (Sarcozy). Some other time."_

_Then at that time. She realized. She do not want to be treated like a royalty. She wanted to know how it is to be a moroi... just a moroi... not a Tarus. _

_As she stays at the academy , watching some of the royalties make her sick. It made her ashamed that she is a royalty. Well, there were other like Lissa who've retained the dignity of a royalty but there are more like Jesse Zeklos who really disgusts her. And as time had passed, she dreaded that people will come to know her real name. _But she do not want to tell it to her dad and mom. At least not now and not here at Headmistress Kirova's office.

She exhaled. "I am dad. I am. This is my own phase of embracing the whole royal-moroi community." she stated instead.

My dad agonizingly looked at my mom "Honey, is this the point where our daughter suffers from the puberty stage?"

She heard Luke and the others giggled.

Her cheeks turned red. "Dad!"

"We will talk later Thea Marie." He exhaled. "All of you. Leave the room. I want a word with Kirova alone!"

**A/N: I am sorry if there are grammatical errors. Thank you for all the views and reads but I will appreciate if there will be reviews. I'm kinda new to this site, so please be patient with me. =) For all the romantics out there I am very sorry for the slow phase of the love story of Luke and Thea Marie (I bet, you have deduced that by now =)) ). I intend it that way. This is because I want to build the story first. As you noticed despite my story's location, characters and plot borrowed at the novel Vampire Academy. There were a lot of additional information. This is because I am trying to create EIRAMAROC's own vampire academy. Better watch out for the next chapters. More and more secrets and twisted plots are about to be unveiled. =)**

**More reviews, please. =')**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. This is only a fanfic! :3**

**©EIRAMAROC**


	5. He is Luke Schoenberg

"Thea Marie! Stop it! My head is aching seeing you walking back n forth the room." Her mom complained.

She paused. "Sorry. What could they be doing?"

My mom looked at her watch. "Half an hour had passed. Your dad must have been ending the conversation by now." She chuckled.

She giggled at her mom's response. Then paused.

Her mom ogled her. Suddenly, tension was building in the room.

"Mom, did you send Luke?" she asked.

My mom was silent for a moment.

"No."

"Then, why is he here?" she looked at her mom. Her eyes full of accusation and betrayal. "Mom, you and dad promised me. In my entire stay at the academy no spies as long as I'll contact you once a month, right?"

My mom met my eyes. "We did not send Luke." Her face was serious.

She believes her mom. She felt ashamed for accusing her parents. "Sorry. I did not intend to doubt you, mom." She paused. _however..._ "But then why is he here?"

My mom shrugged. She was hiding something. _Damn!_

"Fine." She exclaimed. A little bit annoyed. "Then, please answer this mom. Who is Luke?"

"He is the son of Arthur Schoenberg, your dad's dhampir."

She nodded_. Finally, everything fits._ At the forest, the one at the other end of the phone must have been her dad. It has been bugging her. How did Luke manage to contact her parents? Ever since she was born her parents gradually cut off their connections to the moroi community. Once in a while they attend parties and council meetings but that's it. They lived at an isolated island my grandfather's father owned. The island was named as _Artus_ derived from their surname Tarus. Strangers are banned. Visitors are not allowed except for few selected people. Caretakers and other employees totaled less than ten morois and they have been serving the family for a very long time now. People who have devoted themselves into serving the Tarus family and do not have family. All of those countermeasures are done to protect her. At a very young age, her parents informed her that she was different than the rest. Hence, she must train to be like the rest so that one day she may be able to live with others. For a child who longed for friends and interaction with people same her age she trained hard. She obeyed all rules imposed by her parents and her elemental power mentors. And when it seemed that she can finally control her power, they set her free. No rules. No restrictions. Nothing except their complete trust in her.

She walked towards the window. She wants to think. _What would my dad's dhampir's son want with me?_

Then at the window, she saw Luke sparring with his dad, Arthur Schoenberg, one of the best guardian in the dhampir community. He was also the brother of the deceased Andrew Schoenberg. She smiled, from above their similarity is palpable. Arthur is gorgeous. Time has structured him to perfection while Luke…

_needs more time._ She giggled at the thought. _Kidding aside, Luke is also gorgeous himself. _Both have the aura of confidence. Their built shouts their battle combat prowess. Watching them spar, it is apparent that Luke still needs more training and experience but despite the punches that lands on him… _Wait… Is he smiling? His eyes are glowing. He must be having fun. This man… _Then realization hit her.

"This man wants to be my dhampir!" she thought aloud.

Her mom gasped which proves her earlier statement true.

"Oh no! This man wants to be my dhampir to be near his dad." She exclaimed. She felt weak. Fear filled her heart. Her grip tightened. Tears falling down her cheeks. _This is not happening. Not again. _

Her mom touched her shoulders.

She looked at her mom.

Her mom nodded.

Her heart stings. "I feel sorry for him but you know it, right mom?"

Her mom just hugged her.

"I can't." she cried and hugged her mother back. "I just can't."

When she was finally calm, her mom caressed her hair. "I know how what happened to Olivia greatly affected you." She shivered. It has been a long time since she heard the name of her deceased protector/friend. "I know your trauma of the idea of having a dhampir… I know that... I also know that you are capable enough of protecting yourself…I know how much you fear for a companion… a partner like a dhampir because you know that at the end of the day he will be a friend and your fear that instead of your dhampir protecting you it will be the other way around. I know all that but Luke has the genes of Arthur he is skilled, smart and born to be a warrior and protector. He will not die young. Trust me. He will grow old protecting you and your family.

"Mom, you don't get it. Same goes for Olivia she is skilled, smart and born to be a warrior and protector. Isn't she one of the dhampirs assigned to you? But because she wanted to protect me… She died… She died because of me. I killed her."

_I killed her. _The last statement was echoing in her mind. She started hugging herself. She can't stop herself from shaking. The memories… The memories she tried so hard not to remember are flowing on her mind.

The door opened.

His dad entered. "What's happening?"

That is when she snapped out of that tragic trance. Hurriedly, they (she and her mom) stood. "Nothing. Thea just feels sorry for lying to us." Her mom lied. Her mom does not have to but she knew she can't handle another round of beating from her father.

Her mom approached her dad. "Anyways, what happened?"

His dad exhaled. "Prepare yourselves."

She wiped her tears and stared at her dad.

Her dad looked at her. "We will be flying to the Royal Court. The news about Thea's powers had reached Queen Tatiana."

My mom gasped.

She clenched her fist.

_Goodness! There will be one hell of a trial!_

* * *

**A/N. I know…I know… the past few chapters had been very emotional. For those who hate those emotional scenes. Please bear with it. (Laughs) It has to be that way. Thea is different. Her existence is a taboo. She has an uncontrollable power. You can't expect her to not have a traumatic past, right? I do not know why I sound so defensive when in fact no one is actually complaining! I know. I'm weird. Thanks. (Giggles) Anyways, I promise you as the story progresses the story will be lighter and less dramatic. ;P**

**2 days had passed since I published different world.**

**Philippine Timeline: 11:24 am**

**Number of views: 109**

**Number of visitors: 39**

**Sorry, I just need to share this. This is my very first published novel. So a view can actually make me very very superlatively happy! Sorry for the exaggeration and Keep the views, reviews and follows coming folks! I'm lovin' this site! XD**

**©EIRAMAROC**


	6. The Trial

She exhaled. The trial's done. Her grip tightened.

"One week… I've got one week… Stupid royal council!" she thought aloud.

She looked at the sky. Slowly, the memories during the trial have been flowing on her mind…

Her trial was different. Perhaps, because the community wants to limit the information about her to the whole moroi-dhampir community. Queen Tatiana led her trial. Every royal family has a representative. Just one together with their dhampirs. Hence, at the trial there were 12 morois, 12 dhampirs, Queen Tatiana and her family plus their dhampir Arthur Schoenberg.

The trial was more of like an interrogation.

"Prince Tarus, everyone knows that both you and Princess Beatrice Tarus were infertile. Is Thea Marie Tarus, really your daughter?"

_Prince Tarus? My dad was a prince?_

_Yes! it was actually funny. During the trial only had she learned that her parents were the Prince and Princess of the Tarus Royal Family._

"Yes." His dad firmly said.

"How? Please, explain."

My dad exhaled. "That will be a very long story."

"We're listening." Queen Tatiana said.

My dad cleared his throat. He looked at me with the kind of stare that says: I will protect you. I smiled.

"I know everyone knew how we (me and my wife) badly want a child. We were also both stubborn to refuse the idea of adoption. Rosario Anne Voda is the best friend of my wife Beatrice Tarus. She was an excellent earth element user. On my wife's 200th birthday she received a bottle of potion from Rosario with a card that says,

_To my dearest friend Bea,_

_Happy happy 200__th__ birthday to the person whom I owe my life. I made this potion with the desire to make your dream come true. I really wish that a person as kind and caring as you to be happy. Drink this and believe that you deserve to be happy._

_Yours truly, Rosario_

A week after, I had noticed the sudden weakening of Bea's body and the sudden increase of her need for food (blood). Andrea, our ob-gyn verified that Bea was pregnant. Later, had Rosario informed as that she think it was her potion that made it possible. We were amazed. For centuries, we have been trying different medicines and potions but nothing worked. Rosario, told us that the potion was something she experimented. We were very grateful to her. However, there were complications in Bea's pregnancy. First, her craving for blood is more than what a pregnant moroi crave for. Bea's usual monthly blood consumption equaled her daily blood consumption when she was pregnant. Second, Andrea cannot identify the cause of why my wife's body is gradually weakening. Rosario who was deeply worried then created a potion she believed can help my wife and it worked. Slowly, Bea felt better.

Five months later at Artus…

Queen Tatiana seemed bothered. "What is Artus?" she asked.

"Artus is my grandfather's island."

The court was filled with murmurs.

"Why does it seem nobody knew about the island?"

"Artus, is an island where my grandfather, my father found solitude. For them it is a place where they can be free from all the stress from the moroi society. That island was bought for the purpose to be away from the whole moroi community. It has been a place they want to be kept a secret from the community perhaps for eternity."

She bit her lower lip. And for her sake a family secret has to be revealed.

Queen Tatiana was silent.

"The community does not impose a rule that all place and location owned by a moroi must be informed to the public. Mr. Tarus did nothing against the law."

The murmurs stopped.

"Proceed with your story." Queen Tatiana instructed.

My dad nodded. "At Artus, we celebrated my father's death anniversary party. Because of the party's location and the desire of my dad to keep Artus a secret we chose to invite selected trusted friends and relatives. At the party something unexpected happened: Bea labored. We were lucky Andrea was one of the guests.

Finally, Thea was born but her organs had not yet mature. It was so soon. There was no nearby hospital. Thea is dying. Bea was hysterical. I was hopeless and afraid to lose the child I had dreamt for centuries. Andrea then proposed an out of this world suggestion which they all agreed since we were left with no other choice. Using our elemental powers we (every moroi present at the party) created an incubator for Thea."

The queen and the crowd and even her were surprised with her dad's statement.

"How?" Queen Tatiana asked.

"The procedure was similar in the creation of the silver stake. Using the earth element as a frame and filling it with the fire, wind and water element. It worked. At the end of the party, we all made a pact to keep everything that happened a secret. We (me, my wife, Andrea and Rosario) noticed how fast Thea had grown while at the what we call _silver incubator. W_hen we were about to transfer her to a customary incubator...she had a cardiac arrest. The moroi doctors managed to save her however we deduced that Thea's body had adapted to the silver incubator. Hence, we decided to transfer Thea once again to the _silver incubator. _However, the silver incubator's aura is impermanent once drained it turns into wood. Looking back it seemed Thea has absorbed those auras."

"If it is impermanent, when it extinguished did you transfer her to the customary incubator?"

"No. As I said earlier, Thea's body has adapted to the silver incubator. Hence, secretly we once again asked the help of all the visitors at the party that night to fill the incubator with their aura. And then, Thea was born."

The queen nod.

"When did you discover her power?"

"On the day she was born."

"Explain further."

"On the day she was born. She was crying so loud. We immediately rushed to her room only to see fire consuming her incubator. Immediately, I extinguished the fire and removed her from the incubator. However, she won't stop crying. Then, suddenly the room was on fire. Upon hit by the realization that my daughter is a very powerful fire user just like me, I with my wife's aid as an air user flee the mansion before Thea can burn the mansion down.

When she stopped crying, the wind blew hard and it started raining. My wife had no choice but to land on the forest. At the forest, I can see Thea staring at me. I was so happy. I made funny faces. The same way, my friends usually do when their kids are crying. Suddenly, she was laughing and the grass grew. I thought it was either a coincidence or I am merely imagining. But my wife saw the same thing. And when Thea started laughing again. The grass grew taller and taller that we knew it was not just an imagination or a coincidence."

"So, will you agree if we say that your daughter can control all elements?"

"Yes."

"And will you agree that when you allowed Thea to attend school at St. Vladimir's she has full control of her powers?"

My dad was silent for a moment.

He exhaled.

"Yes." he finally answered. This time a bit uncertain.

"Then how come there was this recent fire incident at the Vampire Academy?"

My dad exhaled. "Lemme explain by explaining how my daughter's power works. If it's alright?"

Queen Tatiana nodded. "It is. Please proceed."

"Ever since young, my daughter did not have a hard time in controlling her wind and water elements. But she prefers using the air element. However, the earth element and fire element are something very difficult for her to control. That is why it is at the age fifteen when we finally decided that it is about time to introduce her to our society but Thea was against the idea. We believe she was afraid. Hence, we decided that we should not pressure her. Hence, we decided that why not attend school first, get to know co-morois and gain friends. Uncertain at first, she agreed. Perhaps, because we left her with only two options. First, is we will conduct a party where we will introduce her as our daughter and second, go to school and get to know the society at her own phase provided that she will contact us at least once a month.

When we decided that she is capable of controlling her power, we were aware of a fact that we are willing to risk: Despite my daughter, capable of controlling all four elements. Every time her emotions are over pouring her earth and fire elements are subconsciously triggered."

My father paused. He stared at me. I smiled. _I am fine, dad. _

"Every time, my daughter is very happy. Trees bear fruits, grass grows and flowers blossoms. This, we believe is not a threat. However, if my daughter is very mad an uncontrollable fire is produced. For years we had observed her, it happened only twice. One, when she was five years old when her dog died and the recent death of Rica her best friend. So the fire can only be triggered when her loved one dies. I assure you, other than those instances my daughter can control all elements. When we decided for her to attend school at St. Vladimir's, we were certain she was no threat. We never imagined that the school's barrier will be broken and strigois will attack the place and my daughter's friend will die. Perhaps, it is our fault for fully trusting the school."

Well, as the trial is about to end the the trial's conclusion was beyond her expectation. Queen Tatiana has two proposals…

The first proposal: She will be locked up forever in their palace in the deep forest where she lived all her life and be under observation

Second proposal: She will continue attending school at St. Vladimir as an air user. Her ability to control other elements must be kept a secret from other students. Moreover, at an early age she will be assigned a dhampir since it is not impossible that people will take interest in her power and will be under observation while at school. However, after graduation, she will live at the Royal Court and be under observation.

She was expecting that she will be the community's experimental subject. But it was never brought up.

The second proposal won. 7 is to 13.

The trial was dismissed and she was given a week to choose for her guardian.

She went back to reality when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked towards the door.

She opened the door.

"Mom, you're fa—"

"Yo." It was Luke.

She shut the door but he was fast and strong enough to stop her attempt.

"What the —"

_The jerk! he must have heard the result of the trial from his dad or her parents asked him to come. Oh no!_

* * *

**A/N. I am sorry if the whole trial was a mess. I really don't know what is happening on trials. So, sorry if there are a lot of scenes and conversations inappropriate for the trial. However, don't you think you understand Thea now a little better? (Laughs) If yes, then this chapter is a success! Hurray for me! (Giggles) Watch out for the next chapter! :D Sorry for grammatical errors. =)**

**©EIRAMAROC**


	7. His Comfort

"Yo." It was Luke.

She shut the door but he was fast and strong enough to stop her attempt.

"What the —"

She was also shocked at what she did.

Her fear that he would ask her to be his dhampir is clouding her thinking.

"I'm sorry." She opened the door wide. "I had mistaken you for someone." she lied.

His expression changed. Suddenly, he was at full alert.

He looked at her while grasping her soldiers.

"Has somebody threatened you?"

She exhaled. He's over-thinking and over-protective once again.

"No one." She removed his hand from her shoulders. "Can you stop being so touchy?"

"Why? Are you affected?"

He teased.

She ignored him and just shook her head.

_This man's hopeless._

"So, what brought you here?" she asked.

His face turned serious.

"I just wanted to ask if you want…"

His cheeks are red.

_Is he blushing?_

The tension built by her trauma of having a dhampir is slowly fading because of this man's unbelievable stupidity.

She knows what exactly he wanted to ask.

She can actually make things easier for him.

Anyways, nothing will change.

In whatever manner he asked her for him to become his dhampir… her answer will just be the same…

"What? Are you stuttering?" she teased him.

She loved seeing him flustered.

Now, his face was a little bit pissed.

"You see, I bet nobody wants to be your dhampir so I am kind enough to offer you myself as your dhampir."

"No." she bluntly stated.

"Why because of Olivia?" he bluntly stated too.

Her left hand automatically slapped him.

She was shivering.

Just who does he think he is?

Yes, he helped him during the past weeks but that… that does not give him the right to dwell unto her past.

"Get out!"

Her tears are falling down her cheeks.

He did not move.

He must be very thankful her elemental powers are not yet returning because if it did she would never ask him to leave he would have flied somewhere… somewhere far.

But the man did not move. Instead he continued tormenting her. "Okay, so Olivia died because you were stupid enough not to be able to control your power at the age of five."

She slapped him.

Her parents or his dad may have told him the story.

"Shut up."

She attempted to cover her ears but his hands stopped her.

She tried to fight back.

He fought back as well.

She tried to fight back that she didn't noticed he pinned her down at the room's bed.

"You're pet died. You went berserk. Olivia tried to stop you and you were stupid not to notice it was Olivia and burned her down."

She tried to break free from his grasp.

Her tears. The memory. Everything was all coming back…

She shouted. "How dare you?"

She was shouting… She did not know how long she shouted… How long she cried… How long had he loosen his grasp over her and how long… how long had she been hitting him… What she knows is that her energy was being drained… When he probably felt that she was so weak. When she has no more voice to shout. When she has no more tears to shed. When she has no more energy to fight.

He touched his hair.

Her energy was so drained. She can't even lift her hand.

He lied on the bed next to hers. He was staring at her with very caring eyes.

His actions were so gentle. No longer was the monster tormenting her earlier.

He pushed her body to his embrace.

She was numb.

He can't even feel the warmth of his hug.

He then hugged her tighter.

"You were five years old back then and now you are seventeen years old… for twelve years… for twelve years, you've been tormenting yourself with the guilt of killing Olivia. Don't you think, twelve years was enough."

He hugged her tighter. He smelled her hair and kissed it gently.

_This man…_

And again her tears are falling.

_Not because she was mad... but because... this man..._

"Can't you just for once just understand that her death was not something you wanted. That, yes, you're abilities… your fire power burned her to ashes but it isn't your mind who did that. And all those years, you did the right thing. You trained… You trained hard in order to control that monstrous power within you. Why? Is it not because you don't want the Olivia incident to happen again?" he exhaled.

"Listen, having a dhampir is not something that you should be afraid of. You are now a seventeen years old moroi capable of controlling her power. The stupid five years old who does not know how to control her power and had killed her friend her protector in the process is long gone."

He loosened her embrace.

He stared at her.

He wiped her tears and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

Her heart skipped.

_why? how come... her mother... her father... everyone consoled her of the death of Olivia but never did she felt like this... never..._

She reached for a pillow and throws it at his face.

With his face covered in the pillow.

She smiled.

_This man..._

Somehow, she felt a little better. Somehow, the idea of her having a dhampir isn't bad at all. Somehow, because of this man's arrogant and brusque nature…

_...he healed her_

_...he saved her from her frightening past_

When he finally was able to break free from her _pillow suffocation attack_… He sat on the bed and pointed his finger at me. "Just what the hell is wrong with —" he shouted with his face that shouts "I am definitely mad". His face was red because of the suffocation.

But before he finished his sentence, she hugged him and whispered in his ears.

"Thank you."

"—you" Luke finished what he was about to say but the difference is that his face was no longer mad but his face is still red. _I wonder if it is still because of the suffocation._ She giggled at the thought.

Moments later, he cleared his throat. "So now, can I be your dhampir?"

_Yes!_ The fear was still there alright. But things are now different… This time she had her complete trust on Luke.

But instead of yes. "Why?" she asked.

He was dumbfounded.

"I said why. Why do you want to be my dhampir?"

"Nothing in particular."

"You're lying."

"Do you have to know why?"

"Yes."

He stared at anything except her. "I really don't have a reason."

She walked out.

"Hey" he called her out.

"Talk to me when you already know why you want to be my dhampir." I shouted.

She exhaled. Yes, she already know the reason. But, she wants to hear it from him.

"That's his problem he had such a huge ego. She was afraid protecting her might be too much for him too handle." She thought aloud.

She smiled. _Who are you kidding? You just wanted to help him don't you? You fear that his ego may put him in danger in the future. So you are helping him in your own shrewd way just like what he did to you earlier._

She just shrugged at the thought.

_I wonder… since when did I considered him a friend?_

* * *

At the Royal Court Library…

"I knew it." She said upon seeing him.

Two days left before her big decision and the stupid Luke still acting so tough.

Instead of giving her his reason he just kept on pestering her.

_Stupid...Stupid Luke!_

Luke was waiting for her.

"I don't understand why you have to know why. Isn't the answer simple? I want to be your dhampir. Period. No questions asked."

"Then, just go protect yourself and that big ego of yours." She glared at him. Her self-control was pushed to its limits. "I do not need a dhampir who does not know what he is protecting and why is he protecting someone!"

He was dumbfounded.

He opened his mouth.

She smiled. _Will he finally say it?_

And he closed it again.

Just like that. He walked away.

* * *

The night before the day she will choose her dhampir. She heard a knock on her window.

It was Luke.

She opened her window.

He entered her room. While facing the moon, he can hear his long deep breaths.

"Don't come near me." He said _pleading_.

She stayed silent because seeing this other side of Luke surprised her.

He exhaled. "I know, you concluded that I want to be your dhampir because Arthur is my father." He exhaled.

_Was she wrong?_

She stayed silent.

"I know you because I always visit the palace in the woods every school vacation. You were always training or you are locked up in your room at the highest floor of the castle. I watched you silently while you were practicing your elemental powers. You never give up despite the danger you face every day—that one day your elemental powers will consume you and it will be the end of you—you were always so positive. I always ask about you to my father. He will continuously tell me stories about you. You were 6 years old then and I was also 6 years old."

"Wait. Please don't tell me you are in love with me. That is all the more reason I will not make you my guardian." She stated. She was not kidding. She is dead serious. She does not need a lover. Yes, they've gotten closer. But she just can't imagine them as a couple. She shivered at the thought.

He faced her. He approached her. She stepped back. "Do I look like I love you?" he asked sarcastically.

_I don't know the look on a man in love, moron. _But instead she replied. "No."

He approached her. This time she did not step back. He held her hand. Her heart skipped.

She immediately shoved his hand away from her hand. "No touching." She said feigning irritation on her face. _What was that?_

He giggled and shrugged. "Going back, that time…. my dad kept on telling me of goons, strigois, morois and other bad people who will try to abuse of your power and will definitely put you in danger. Honestly, I do not know if during that time I loved you. I do not know." He was looking at her with so much honesty, she can't look away. "What I know is that I truly admire your courage. At that time, I was bedridden. When I was young I got into an accident. The doctor's told me I can never walk again."

"Oh! So, the kid in the wheelchair was you?"

He nodded. "I never thought you noticed me."

"I did notice you but during that time I can't control my power and the Olivia and my pet incident was so fresh I felt that approaching you will just put you in danger and getting to know you without spending time with you is rude. So I decided, to act like I do not know you." She paused. "But wait, if the doctor's told you can never walk again how come—?"

"When my father told me of the danger that may come to you in the future. I accidentally told him, that if I was not bedridden I would die protecting you from danger." She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She was speechless. "The next day, I can walk again. I do not know who healed me. I really do not know. I might sound crazy and I might sound like I make them all up. But it is the truth. From that day on, I worked hard to be the best dhampir because I have only one goal…"

He cupped her face. "and that is to be your guardian... your dhampir. I do not want to protect anyone else just you." He pressed her cheeks. He, then jumped to the tree and vanished in the night leaving her pondering on his words.

A minute had passed and she was stupidly staring at her window.

She approached the window. As she walked towards the window, she was enveloped by an indescribable feeling. _What could this be?_

_From that day on, I worked hard to be the best dhampir because I have only one goal… and that is to be your guardian... Your dhampir. I do not want to protect anyone else just you._

His words kept ringing on her ears… _it's… it's so…_

She shook her head. "It's so annoying!" she shouted.

"That's it. It's annoyance. For having no choice at the trial. For being feared. For everything that has happened. It's annoyance." She whispered.

Before closing her window, she looked at the tree. His gone. But the tree… the tree near her window are sprouting fruits despite the autumn season.

_Why? Why am I so happy?_

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Love is in the air! (Demonic Laugh) I do not know if it is very romantic but please bear with me for I do not have an inspiration as of the moment. *giggles***


	8. The Acceptance

At the Royal Court…

"With the powers vested in me, I now proclaim you Luke Andrei Schoenberg as Thea Marie Tarus' official dhampir." Queen Tatiana said as she lightly patted Luke with her baton.

My father beside Queen Tatiana, then put a necklace with a gold pendant which was embedded with a Tarus crest— a symbol that officially she is now the guardian of a Tarus royalty.

My father hugged Luke.

"Take care of our daughter for us, Luke" my dad stated.

She blushed. Why does it seem like Luke is her fiancé who just got the approval from his dad?

She shook her head. She's going insane.

"Yes, sir. With my life." He said.

Then, Luke raised the necklace and kissed it.

She subconsciously smiled as she watched him. He was beaming with joy and pride.

Her mom hugged her. "You'll be fine." My mom said with a note of concern.

She smiled.

_I know, mom. I know._

After the declaration of Luke as her dhampir she headed to the ladies' room.

Luke blocked her way.

"Thank you." He was grinning wide…so wide it's annoying. "Thank you for being too naïve to believe everything I said last night."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't worry as your dhampir I've already noted that my moroi is gullible."

She shook his head.

_Welcome, to the world of Luke and his big ego. He must have been regretting the fact that he showed the weak side of him to her. Geez, how I hate this flaw of him!_

"For what it's worth, I believe everything you said last night." She tapped his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me I really need to use the ladies' room."

At her peripheral view he saw the man smile sincerely.

He brushed her hair.

_Goodness! She's getting tired of shoving away this man's arms._

"You are just so naïve. I got you there."

Luke left.

She walked towards the ladies' room.

"I got you there!" She faked a smile and mimicked him. "I got you there! My face!"

She knew he wasn't lying. She just knew.

Then, she hurriedly entered the ladies' room.

We had a family dinner as a "celebration" as what my mother said.

_Celebration for what?_

She exhaled.

They were at a Moroi restaurant, together with her mother, her father, Arthur and Luke.

"Congratulations, Luke" her mother smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Tarus." The man said in a very polite manner.

She smirked. So, the man knows how to be polite?

_Then, why is he so rude to me?_

She grinned. A plan crossed her mind.

_He must know his place. He is my dhampir now._

The evening went well.

They left the place.

Her parents agreed to Luke's father's suggestion that Luke drive her home since he is now her dhampir.

The man obliged.

She exhaled.

Things will be different from now on.

She will have a shadow… _a very handsome and annoying shadow._

They were walking.

"Don't you want to go home? C'mon it's getting dark. It's not safe."

_Let me add a very handsome, annoying and a paranoid shadow._

"Geez, relax. This place is well guarded."

They are still at the vicinity of the royal court.

She exhaled.

_Tomorrow, she will be going back to school. She is afraid of how her classmates and everyone in the campus will treat her._

She looked at the moon.

She smiled. _It's beautiful._

"Hey, Luke."

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Why don't you respect me?"

He giggled. "Hmmmm…. I wonder why?" He paused for a second then faced her with that stupid wide grin of his. "Perhaps, because you're not somebody worthy of respect?"

He lightly punched him but she does not feel mad or irritated or even disrespected by his response.

_Because she knew he was just kidding._

_Weird!_

_I wonder… since when did I learned to understand Luke and his twisted attitude?_

She exhaled.

_Having a serious conversation with this man is hopeless._

"Why do I think our relationship as a moroi-dhampir will be different than the usual?" she thought aloud.

He paused. "Why?" he heard her.

"Because most dhampirs they treat their morois as their employers. They respect them and they have this code that moroi goes first."

He exhaled.

He then rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Look, like now. I've never seen a dhampir used his moroi as an arm rest."

She then, removed his hand resting from her shoulders.

But then he put it back.

"Take it off."

She said.

"I don't want."

She exhaled.

"Look, like now. You just did not listen to my demand."

They continued walking and arguing until they saw a lake.

He pulled her.

"Just where are we going?"

He need not answer.

She was mesmerized into the big tree filled with fireflies near the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

She nodded. And just like that her annoyance in him from earlier faded.

She can feel him staring at her.

"What?" she asked without looking at him.

She was still mesmerized at the fireflies… at the lake that reflected the moon.

He was silent.

She then stared at him.

His gaze was at the river. His face serious.

"I respect you." He said.

"Huh?" She completely heard him but he just does not make sense.

_Was this his serious response from everything she said earlier?_

"Perhaps, you are right. I am different from other dhampirs. When, I attended another vampire academy when I was young i guess I was seven. Morois same my age where very proud and self-centered. They bully dhampir students and no one actually fight back. Why? Because their morois and we are dhampirs?"

His voice was full of emotion.

She held his hand.

"I don't understand. In my perspective, we are all equal. Vampire blood both flows in our veins. We, dhampirs do not deserve to be maltreated. At a young age, I never allowed any moroi to bully me. I fight back. But never did I initiate a fight against a moroi if ever I will be in a fight it is because they started it. Whenever my dad reprimanded me and continuously reminds me that I should leave a good impression among morois. I actually never listened to my dad. I never cared about what they (morois) think of me. All those morois no one mattered because I only intend to serve one moroi and I knew… I just knew she was different from them (morois who are self-centered and proud)." He was staring at the moon.

She can feel her cheeks burn as she hears the sincerity in his voice.

She was smiling while gazing unto the moon.

Then smirked upon realization. She removed her hand on top of his. "If that's the case, why where you so rude to me?"

He was still gazing at the moon.

"Was I rude? Perhaps, yes. I just don't know whenever I've crossed a boundary. And it was because in the past days you were very stubborn. You were ignoring me. You just noticed me if I am trash talking or rude to you."

He paused.

_Well, he was right. Somehow._

"But if you want me to be like the other dhampirs, I can be like th—"

She stood.

"No. I like you the way you are." She cut him off.

She started walking.

She does not want Luke to notice how red her face is and how her heart was beating fast.

It was something she did not intend to say. It just… it just slipped off her tongue.

Luke's POV

He can't help but smile watching Thea walk with her head held overly high.

She can be really very fascinating.

_No. I like you the way you are._

He felt himself blush.

His chest tightened.

He looked at the moon again.

Gradually, he felt his muscles and organs specifically his heart relaxed.

He smiled.

He can never forget this day.

_For today is the day when my wish did come true._

He touched the necklace given to him by Thea's father.

"_Take care of our daughter for us, Luke"_

He knows he will… always… ever since that day… his life is hers… only hers.

He smiled as she found Thea coming to his direction.

She was very red.

"Just where is the way heading to the car."

"This way." He pointed the other direction she traversed.

She was mad.

"Then why didn't you say earlier?"

"Because you never asked."

Her eyes were wide.

She opened her mouth.

She closed it again.

"You are annoying!" She shouted and headed to the direction of where their car was parked.

He watched her and that childish stomping of her feet.

He smiled "I know." _But still you accepted me as who I am and for what I am and for that I will be forever grateful._

**A/N: hi, does anyone know what is the tarus symbol? If it is a dragon for the dragomir's then what is for tarus? Thanks. I just think, it can help with my story. Happy reading! ;)**


	9. My Rude Knight in Shining Armor

She exhaled.

_What does she expect?_

She exhaled once again.

_Just ignore their stares._

_Ignore those judgmental looks._

_Ignore those whispers._

_Ignore everything._

"Hi. Thea" Lissa greeted her.

Seeing Lissa's smiling face calmed her down.

School has been driving her crazy.

Today is her first day at St. Vladimir's as a student after the fire incident.

And the students' reactions towards her are not making it easy for her.

She smiled back at Lissa. "Hi."

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Guardian Alberta called him in her office."

Lissa nodded. "Let's go to our room, then. First class is about to start."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Lissa smiled and stared at her. "You are always welcome."

She grasped her hand.

"I've been there but believe me everything will be better."

She grasped her hand and smiled at her.

Thea ignored the vacant seats near her.

She ignored her classmate's stares.

She ignored the paper being passed around the corner.

She focused on their teacher's discussion.

The class ended.

She sighed in relief.

Lissa approached her. "Hey, do you want to join me go to the chapel."

"No." she politely declined.

She just nod and waved her a goodbye.

_How can she possibly go to the chapel where there will be more students murmuring and glaring at her?_

She frowned.

She had expected this. But she did not expect that she will be depressed like this.

She headed to her room.

_Oh, how I wish to be alone._

* * *

She opened the door to her room.

She covered her mouth from shouting.

There were vandalisms on her wall.

_GO AWAY FROM HERE YOU MONSTER!_

_LEAVE MONSTER!_

_SCARY!_

There are a lot more but she refused to read.

She was shaking.

She stared at her bed.

It was painted in red.

She left the room.

Outside her room while leaning on her door, she weakly sat on the floor. She can't stop hugging herself. She was shivering.

Then, she saw a bunch of tomatoes flying towards her.

She closed her eyes and raised her arms to defend herself from the tomatoes.

A minute had passed but there were no tomatoes that hit her.

Instead she felt warm arms envelop her.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at Luke's worried face.

She bit her lip.

_God, I want to cry but the air user or air users or other morois or dhampirs who messed with her are still around. Hiding. Observing. Laughing at her. I will not give in!_

"Yes." She silently uttered.

"Hey, are your powers not yet back?" he asked.

She shook her head. _If only my powers are back. They can't do these to me. I will not feel this pathetic and weak moroi. _ "Only the earth element is gradually returning."

He nodded.

He hugged her. He was using his body as a shield to anything that may fly their way.

He entered her room.

It was too late for her to warn him.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

He looked at her.

He was mad… very…very mad.

He had seen him annoyed, irritated and mad but not as mad as now.

She touched his arms.

She feigned a smile. "You are over-reacting, I'm fine."

He stared at her.

Somehow, he calmed down a little. "Of course you're not fine." He carried her (princess style).

I shouted out of shock.

Then he jumped and held unto the tree near her room.

He then run… away from them (moroi masterminds on Thea's prank who were hiding and silently observing).

She was silent the entire time because she desperately wants to be away from them…from everyone.

* * *

He closed the room.

He was breathing heavily.

He let her down.

"Stay here."

He said.

He then opened the door.

She held unto his shirt.

"Don't leave me."

Everything she just did was unplanned.

She never wanted to be weak but right now…

She was literally weak.

She was never bullied.

Because she never allowed anybody to do so.

But this… this treatment… those pranks… they were just too much for her to handle alone.

He stared at her.

He exhaled.

He closed the door.

"The morons were lucky. I could have looked for them and make them pay for what they did."

She just bowed her head.

She vividly understands what he is saying.

She is too focused suppressing her tears.

He sat before her.

He lifted her face.

He exhaled.

"No one's here except me."

He opened his arms. Wide.

"It's okay now."

She threw herself at his open arms.

She was crying.

Hard.

Harder.

Hardest.

(The author of this story is grinning right now. XD)

"They were so mean! I have no intention of hurting them. I have nothing against them. I am not a monster!"

She paused.

"Was it my fault that I am not ordinary? Was it my fault that Rica died? Was it my fault?"

She paused.

She kept on talking and talking. Whining and whimpering the same thing. Over and over again.

But he just hugged her.

He was just silently listening while caressing her back.

Hours may have passed and she felt better.

She looked up at him.

The man's face was less than an inch away from hers.

His eyes…for the first time she noticed the color of his eyes. It was black. It was as black as the dark sky. It was like a wormhole pulling her into another space. She was mesmerized. She kept staring at his eyes. She brought her face closer. Closer to his eyes while totally aware of how his lips was so close to hers…

He cleared his throat.

He moved his face away from hers.

There was a moment of silence.

_Geez, just what was that?_

_That's actually awkward._

_What in the world just happened to me?_

_Gosh, is this because of my emotional instability?_

_Or just my sex deprivation?_

She grimaced at her thoughts.

He scratched his head.

"Were you planning to kiss me?" Luke bluntly asked.

"What?" she stuttered.

_This man…_

"It was you who was taking advantage of my emotional instability!" she added.

Her face was red.

_How can this man ask the most embarrassing things at the most embarrassing moment?_

He laughed. "Wow. I was taking advantage." He uttered unbelievably.

He approached her.

"This face?" he pointed at his face.

"This face will take advantage?"

Moreover, he made a macho pose. "This body will take advantage?"

He looked so hilarious she can't help herself from laughing.

He smirked.

"FYI, this face and body is the kind that is being taken advantage of and not the other way around."

She was still laughing.

"Okay. Fine. Understood." She said while wiping her tears of joy.

_Goodness! This man makes her insane. One moment she was crying, then stunned, then annoyed, then embarrassed and then next thing she was laughing._

_Oh how I lo—_

She stopped her thoughts.

Her face turned serious.

_What was I thinking?_

She exhaled.

She had to clear her mind.

"Tissue." She said.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Tissue, please." She pointed out her tears and wet nose.

"Okay." He stood and went into the cabinet. He found a roll of tissue and threw it at her.

She caught it.

_Rude, bastard!_

She looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Took you awhile to ask that." He commented. "Where in my room."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where you can actually stay where there will be no morois and dhampirs aside from my place?"

She was silent for a moment. He was right.

"I'm hungry." She said instead.

He exhaled and walked to the… kitchen?

She followed him. "Wow! You have a mini-kitchen in your room?" she asked the obvious.

He ignored her and started cooking.

She was amazed. "Wow, you can cook?" again she asked the obvious and again he ignored her.

She smiled. He looked completely focused into cooking he completely forgot her.

She watched him.

_This man…I only knew him for about a month now but this man… she hate to admit it but he was like her knight in shining armor… let me rephrase that… my rude knight in shining armor. _She giggled at the thought. _The man had saved her when the institution planned to experiment on her. He saved her from her trauma of having dhampirs. He saved her from those morois or dhampirs pulling a prank on her. She never asked for his help…she never called out his name but when she badly needs help... he is there. Always there._

She looked at him. It seemed he was done cooking and was now setting the table for two.

_I wonder…_

"Now, let's eat." He said.

And like a glutton he ate his food.

"Okay." And like him she ate her food.

…_since when did I start depending on this man?_

She paused when she felt him staring at her.

"Do you want me to cook for more?"

He asked. Teasing her.

She looked at her plate. Not even a single drop of rice can be seen on her plate.

And she wants more but her pride won't let her ask for more.

"No thanks. I'm full."

He chuckled.

"If you say so."

The room was silent.

She stood. It was late already. She did not notice.

"Thank you." She sincerely said to Luke.

He scratched his cheeks.

"It's my responsibility to protect you, remember?"

She nodded.

She then went to the door.

"Good bye and thank you again."

"Stay." It was a single word but it made her heart thump so fast.

"What?" she exclaimed.

There were a lot of thoughts rushing in her mind.

"Goodness, and you told me that you will never take advantage of anyone."

"Wow!"

He exhaled. "You are over-reacting."

He said.

"I am not staying here."

She clearly stated.

"Fine. Stay on your room and see those vandalisms on your wall but don't you cry on me like that again." He shouted. "Just make sure that you will not cry like that again!" he repeated.

_Was he pissed?_

_Was me crying in front of him affects him so much?_

She shook her head.

He was right.

She had completely forgotten about those vandalisms.

He was still mad.

"Geez, relax. Fine. I'll stay here for the night."

He calmed down.

_A night with Luke._

She looked away.

Her cheeks were red.

Her heartbeat was fast.

And worse, her imagination was wild.

She exhaled.

_This will be one hell of a night!_


End file.
